Red Onslaught
by bunji the wolf
Summary: NarutoXTayuya, Devil May Cry crossover. What if on one night a woman comes to Dante's store and ask a special request of the devil hunter?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

**Chapter One-Promise of souls**

Today was a normal good day it been about two weeks since the events that took place in Devil May Cry two. Everyday was bit of the same a little of this and a little of that, mission been easy and slow not too many demons has been showing up lately at all.

But one day Dante had a stranger visitor it been awhile since someone actually came to the shop and not call him and tell, Dante to pay him later. Which they didn't most of the time which piss off Dante!

But anything his guest who enters the shop was wearing a rain coat with a hood over her head, because it was raining outside.

"Surprise to see anyone out there in the rain so what bring you here?" Dante said while reading his book about guns.

The person nodded "Are you Dante?" the person spoke as the voice appeared to be a woman voice.

"The one man who will take on any job with the right price?" The brown hooded woman asked Dante.

"I take only special kind of jobs. I matter how much are you willing to pay for that job or are you gonna pay me later like the others?" Dante lower his book down to glare at the woman who face was hidden in the shadows.

The woman took out a scroll and unsealed the scroll as a large load of crash appeared on Dante's desk. It was a large load of money some were jewels like red ruby, dragon green jade stones. Dante raise an eyebrow seeing this woman was very serious about this job if she was paying him full front.

"Okay Lady you have my attention so what is that you want me to kill?" asked Dante

"Kill? Oh heavens no I want you to look after my son." The woman reached behind her back and shown Dante in her arms wrapped in brown warm cloth covers was a young three month old baby boy.

"Babysit?" Dante wonder the woman the woman nod.

"Your kidding you paid me that much just to babysit your son?" Dante smirked.

"Yes. Please look after my son pleases I beg of you."

"Look lady I'm a devil hunter I kill demons for money not babysit little kids." Dante told her.

"Please Dante I beg of you please look after my son. I cannot return to my home land fearing what they monster will do to my son." Her words caught Dante's attention "I'm listing lady."

"My son Naruto isn't any normal child. My husband he sealed a demon inside my son soul my husband village wants to end my son life. Because he holds the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi I ask of you son of Sparda look after my son."

"Alright lady you win I'll do it."

The woman sighed with hope in her heart and was truly glade that Dante had accepted her asks of taking care of her son. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when Dante open his eyes saying that the mother would live with that would be a better deal.

The woman was gone as if she never was there, she could have run off so quickly then it hit Dante.

"Another deal with a ghost huh this time this one brought something real." Dante smirked with a chuckle.

Dante look down at the sleeping infant who was sleeping peacefully on his desk.

"Cute, well Naruto it look like I'm gonna be your new dad now who will take the role of being your mother? Lady Maybe and well Trish she is a copy of my mother maybe Lucia can drop by." Dante says while thinking as he had Naruto in his right arms while Dante picked up his gun book and began to read the rest of it on this cold wet night he was given a new job to raise this unknown woman child for her sake.

Even if she was a ghost she was a mother who wish for the best for her child in Dante's arms Naruto was beyond being safe in Dante's hands. No harm shall comes this child with Dante on the job he'll see it through, the mother had paid Dante twice the money he would have from a mission on the normal Friday nights.

**Next Time-Mother who?**

**Dante is Naruto's adotped father, the one shall take role as Naruto's mother and be pairing with Dante is?**

**Lucia-DMC2-Lucia has a devil trigger she become an angel demon with Angel's wings her devil trigger is like a bird/angel type.**

**Lady aka Mary-DMC3, DMC4, DMC anime-The female human devil hunter who Dante owns a lot of money.**

**Red Onslaught is Naruto's sword that is created from Naruto's own soul power think of as his living charkra weapon. Red-O short fot Red Onslaught. His Naruto's own devil arm of Naruto's and Dante's making with Dante's help Naruto made this sword. Red-O is a red steel sword with a fox skull near the handle, like Dante's sword Rebellion.**

**NarutoXTayuya-is the main pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

**Chapter 2-Mother who?**

**The very next day:**

Dante was sleeping in his chair with a newspaper on his face, the infant Naruto was also sleep resting in Dante's arms sleeping peacefully. Everything was quite everything was peacefully not a sound of chaos nor trouble.

But sadly there little sleepy time was over.

**BOOM!**

Dante fell out of his chair by the sound of his front door burst open from a single kicked by Lady and Trish who just returned from a mission. Naruto was safely in Dante's arms as Dante his shot up from his desk "What the hell was that for?"

"Seeing once again er Dante?" Lady said

"What do we have here?" Trish notices the large sum of crash and jewels that was on Dante's desk.

Lady reach her hand out to grab a red ruby only to have it slap by Dante "Ouch!"

"Nah-uh that's mine not yours lady." The devil hunter told the female devil hunter.

Lady rolled her eyes with a heavy sign "Who in there right mind would pay you in jewels? Each one could be thousands or million if we steal them."

Dante chuckle "Actually this lady pays me up front to adopt her child." The devil hunter shows the girls the small new born child within his arms.

"Aw isn't he cute." Trish looked at the new born baby boy sleeping in Dante's arms.

"Yeah cute little devil isn't he?" Dante admitted his adopt had the looks. "Oh look he's waking up." Trish said as little Naruto Uzumaki awoke from his slumber only to find himself surrounded by three people.

"Wow are you sure he's your son Dante?" Lady asked the devil hunter as by looking at Naruto's young crystal blue sky eyes that match Dante's blue eyes.

"My eyes maybe hair no I told you he's now my adopted son."

"And let me guess your looking for a mommy." Lady read through Dante's plan.

"Damn." Was all he could say at the moment of that time, Lady and Trish chuckle "Nope."

"Aw how come?" He asked them.

"Still own me some money lots of money, you still hadn't paid me back for destroying my bike and two the mission that she stole from me." Lady gave Trish an angry glare as Trish grin.

"And your reason?" he asks Trish.

"Don't know how to be a mother."

"Funny." Being the fact Trish is a demon clone of his mother.

"There's always that woman you met few years back wasn't her name Lucia?" Lady spoke which gave Dante an idea.

"Yeah she always had a thing for you Dante; I mean her devil form is an Angel you two go perfect together." Trish told him.

"And what of you two?"

Lady chuckle while staring at the money Kushina paid Dante to raise her son as his own "We are just friends, friends who you own to repaid them with every penny in your pocket."

"Yeah but." Dante sat in his chair with Naruto still in his arms as he put his feet on the money "This is mine! Not yours got it?"

"Fine sure keep it Dante it should pay the bills and whatnot." Lady told him as for Trish had Naruto in her arms floating around the room casing Dante to worry about Naruto's safely of having Trish being the babysitter whenever he goes on a mission.

"No why give her call." Lady hand Dante her cell phone "Remember the name?"

"Yeah I got it." Dante dial the number.

"_Hello?" _Lucia asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey Lucia it's been awhile it's me Dante." He said

Lucia gasp and blush a little slowly wrapping her left hand finger around the phone line _"Yes it has been a long time."_

"I was hoping are you doing anything?" He asks.

"_No I'm nothing only a few killing devils here and there."_

"Yeah I was thinking visiting you and grandma down there."

"_Oh I would love too I mean that would be nice of you Dante."_

"That great look I'll be having a friend join me you don't mind do you?" Dante felt a bit hint of sadness within Lucia's voice "I don't mind."

"Alright then see you soon Lucia." Lucia hanged up as Dante tosses Lady's cell phone back at her.

"Well?" They asked.

"She sound a little disappointed when I told her I have a friend joining me on the ride."

"That friend would be?" they asked once more.

"This little guy of course," Dante grin as Naruto laugh cutely Lady and Trish sweat drop "Take care of the place while I'm gone."

Dante pack his things his special weapons just in case he gets attack along the road, buying baby things for Naruto and also the money that Kushina gave him. Dante didn't trust that large sum of money alone at home when Lady can easily enter his shop and take it as a U..

**One day later:**

A heavy knot on the door of a wooden cabin house was heard as Lucia slowly opened the door.

"Hey." The white hair devil hunter said.

"Dante you're here but where is your friend you spoke of?" She asks looking around for the friend Dante spoke of.

"Oh he's here just taking a nap." Dante turned his back to show Naruto was snap to Dante's back asleep the baby was.

"You…you…you…have a son!" She couldn't believe it.

"Huh what oh no this kid?" Dante turn around and chuckle "No he's a kid I was paid to look after."

"You're babysitting?" Lucia couldn't help but chuckle "He's cute."

"Something like that Lucia the mother paid me in a large sum of money just to look after him." he said

"The mother must have business to do but I'm sure she'll return for her son." She told him.

Dante sweat drop "Well here's the thing the mother was a ghost so she wants me to adopt her son."

"A ghost paid you to look after her?" Dante nod "Unbelievable."

"Yeah I hear ya but a promise is the promise. And so Lucia I ask you would care to be this little guy new mommy?" Lucia was silence for a moment she had to think she likes Dante a lot every single that day he saved her more then once and gave her a reason to live she was human not a devil or demon.

"I would be honor to be the mother of this child." Dante smiled he was happy to hear Lucia's answer.

"Wonderful now is this the best place to raise a kid?" He wondered.

"Well my home and your home it doesn't matter home is where the heart is Dante." Lucia said as the devil hunter let out a small chuckle "Alright then my home is where there is Pizza." He joked.

"There is Pizza everywhere, well everywhere you go." She laughed.

'_Beautiful, kind and skill in combat yeah I believe Lucia is a great choice to be the kid's mother. I don't own her any money, she's not clone of my mother and she's a devil or should I say an Angel with a soul and a heart.'_

**Next Time-Years of Training**

**Winner is Lucia who is an angel in her devil form, perfect Dante doesn't own her money she has a kind personally. And she got skills almost like a ninja with daggers and dagger blades and many other weapon type. **

**Pairing**

**NarutoXTayuya**

**DanteXLucia**

**More to come soon sorry about chapter being short later everyone and have a good Thanksgiving as well.**


End file.
